A Christmas Surprise
by C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a
Summary: Draco purposes to Hermione after a Hogwarts reunion 5 years after graduation. Ron is upset when he hears the news, will he ruin the wedding? Meanwhile Ginny has news for Harry. Epilogue included
1. Christmas Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter characters except Draco… he's my lover… ha ha gotcha jk**

They stood side by side watching the sunset fade into the background. Snowflakes fell on her hair while she leaned against his shoulder.

He was almost frozen and turning blue, but he didn't want to spoil the moment. The stars were starting to come out. "Let's sit down." He said and they sat on their rock.

For 7 years they would sneak out of their common rooms and meet there. It became a thing for them to do together. As they sat there she grabbed his hand and he warmed it with his.

In silence they sat. She watched the sunset, he watched her eyes. They twinkled in the light. He softly brushed her hair back from her eyes and she smiled.

"It are times like these when I wish we could stay here forever." She said.

"I know… it is beautiful." He answered. He kissed her forehead and she grabbed his waist.

"If someone told me our first year that we would be sitting here together, I would have laughed at them." She joked. She looked into his eyes as a smile reached from ear to ear on his face.

"I wouldn't. For some reason I knew we would be here at this moment." He answered and she gave him a kiss on the lips.

As the sun moved down and the moon shone above, they sat there speechless until he decided to speak. "What if we don't move on from here?" He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean… what if we spend all our days together?" She looked at him confused, but excited. Her blood pumped through her veins so hard she felt she would explode.

"What if we spent our lives together? What if we got married!" He jumped. His eyes were wide and he squished her hand.

She stood up slowly, bringing him up with her. He stood taller, but she liked looking up at him. "Draco…" she whispered. He nodded, more excited then ever.

"Hermione…" He whispered back.

She pondered his question and suddenly a huge smile was plastered on her face. "YES!" She jumped up into his arms. He swung her around and they kissed until she pulled back.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Merry Christmas Malfoy." She said, looking down at her watch. Midnight… what a perfect time to purpose.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." She kissed him once more and he walked her back to the Weasly's. Hermione insisted on telling Ginny.


	2. Dropping the News

Hermione knocked on the door for the thousandth time. "Do you think Ginny and Harry are home?" She asked.

"I hope not. And if they are you stand in front I don't want Harry to punch me." Draco laughed.

"Like he could…" Hermione mumbled. Suddenly the door swung open and a tired Ginny stood yawning in the door.

"Mhm?" She mumbled.

"We have so big news." Hermione squealed.

"Can you come back in the morning?" Ginny yawned. "It's so late."

"We're engaged!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny's eyes spread wide open. "What? You are? Congratulations!" Ginny hugged Hermione and Draco.

"Can we come in its frickin freezing out here!" Draco shivered. Ginny let them in and they sat on the couch.

"I'll make some cocoa and wake up Harry." Ginny put a pot on the stove and headed up the stairs.

Draco looked at Hermione. "I think I'm going to take off." Before he could leave Hermione yanked him back down.

"You'll be fine. Harry will be happy for us." She re-assured.

"We didn't leave school on the best of terms. He was mad enough when we told him we were going out in the first place." Draco explained.

"Worse then Ron?" Hermione asked. When they told them Harry laughed and Ron didn't say anything to them for weeks. Draco didn't say anything more.

They looked over at the stairs. Ginny dragged Harry down the stairs. They had been married for 5 months. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and she smiled.

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs. "You couldn't come during the day? What's going on?" He asked. Harry sat next to Ginny who hadn't stopped smiling the whole time. "What's going on?" Harry asked again. He looked at Hermione and then at Draco, then at Ginny. "Ginny? Do you know?" He looked back at Hermione and Draco. He saw them hold hands and fell back against the couch. "Oh god…"

"What?" Ginny asked as she grabbed the kettle off the stove. "None for me!" Draco called.

"You're getting married aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes and your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated" Hermione joked.

"I'm fine it's just have you thought about Ron?" Harry took a sip of his cocoa and then wrapped his arm around Ginny.

"We're not, not going to get married just because of Ron." Hermione explained.

"Yeah we no but get him a gift before telling him." Ginny laughed. "It works trust me."

"No, no, no, no. They can't tell him no sir." Harry shook his head. "Fleur said that they wouldn't be seeing eachother anymore."

Hermione's look saddened. "Oh poor Ron.She dumped himon Christmas Eve? That's horrible.Where is he staying then? Didn't he sell his house when they moved in?"

Almost as if on cue, Ron burst through the door and Draco let go of Hermione's hand. "Woah… full house. What's up?" Ron asked.

They all looked at eachother. "Hermione and I just decided o stop by." Draco lied.

"It's 2:00 in the morning." Ron said.

"Yeah… well after visiting Hogwarts for the reunion we decided to come here instead of driving home." Hermione explained.

"Ok… ooh cocoa can I have some?" Ron helped himself anyway.

"Go ahead…" Ginny mumbled. Ron turned around. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing…" She said.

Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione and Draco held their heads low. "Is everything ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah of course." Harry said awkwardly. "Why?"

"I…don't…know." Ron said slowly. "Oh I heard Fred finally got married. George laughed at him when he said he was engaged and he still has a little hint of a black eye." laughed Ron.

Ginny laughed fakely (A/N is fakely a word? I don't care I'm using it anyway). Hermione looked at her and she stopped. Ron looked at Hermione and she smiled. "Bloody hell what's going on?"

Hermione sighed. "Draco and I have some news." She looked at him and he nodded. She grabbed his hand and looked down. "We're getting married." She mumbled.

Ron held his cup of cocoa. Harry grabbed it and put it out of Ron's reach. Ginny gave a giggle but stopped. "Awkward moment…" Draco mumbled.

"Congratulations…" Ron walked up the stairs and Hermione leaned into her fiancé's shoulder.

"You had to tell him sometime." Harry said trying to comfort them. "I'll go check on Ron." Harry walked up the stairs into the guestroom.

"Go away Ginny." Ron said.

"Ginny… wrong person dude let me in!" Harry pushed through the door anyway. "Are you ok? They didn't want to hurt you. You know that right?"

"They didn't." Ron lied.

"Ron."

"Harry… honestly I don't feel like talking right now." Ron turned over on the bed. Harry left him and sat back down on the couch.

"Good luck with that guys." Harry kissed Ginny and then gave Hermione a hug. "Congratulations you guys." He shook Draco's hand and headed back up the stairs to his room.

"You guys can stay here until morning. I'll call mom and Dad and tell them the news tomorrow. We have a lot of planning to do 'mione." Ginny said. "Goodnight guys." She headed upstairs to. She stopped and looked back. "I forgot... Merry Christmas."

"It could have gone worse." Draco said. He ran his fingers through Hermione's hair.

"I guess… come on, let's go to bed." And then everything went quite in the Potter house.

A/N: They are not in the Weasly house, they are at Ginny and Harry's house. Just clearing that up incase you thought they were at the Weasly's. Just in case you don't know… R&R please


	3. Baby On Board

The next morning (actually it's still Christmas) Hermione woke up to an empty bed. She rolled over confused to see the time. "11:35? Oh god I slept in."

She walked downstairs but stopped to hear shouts coming from none other then Draco and Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the steps.

"Are you sure you are ok Weasly?" Draco asked. Ron paced back and forth in front of the Christmas tree.

"I'm a little bloody shocked but why wouldn't I be happy for you two?" Ron answered.

"I can think of a million reasons." Draco answered while placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Shoot!"

"Because you are insanely in love with Hermione."

"Yeah right…"

"You dated for 2 years."

"Over and done with!"

"You hate my guts." Draco smiled. Ron wasn't in a funny mood.

"That… I have nothing to say to." Ron sat down on the couch. They didn't speak a word to eachother.

"Hey Herm-"

"Shh!" Hermione put her finger over her lips. "They don't know I'm here." She whispered. Harry nodded and continued down the stairs.

"Hey guys. Merry Christmas." He grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down next to Draco.

"Merry Christmas Potter." Draco mumbled.

Ron said nothing to him. He sat twiddling his thumbs and looking down at the floor. "The girls should be up soon." Harry said.

Hermione decided to walk down the stairs a few minutes later. "Morning!" She sang. Grabbing a cup of tea and a scone she sat down next to her fiancé and gave him a kiss. "Merry Christmas guys." They waited in awkward silence waiting for Ginny to wake up to start opening the presents.

Then the phone rang. "Excuse me…" Harry got up and grabbed the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Weasly how are you. I'm good… no Ginny is still asleep. Merry Christmas to you to. Yeah one second." Harry pressed speaker and put the phone on the hook.

"Hello!" Mrs. Weasly called.

"Hi…"

"Hello…"

"Morning." They answered back.

"Who is there?" asked Mrs. Weasly.

"Oh it's me, Ron, Hermione, and Draco." Harry answered.

"Malfoy? How lovely to talk to you. Ron dear, your father and I are coming down to give you and Ginny your Christmas presents."

"Ok mom…" Ron answered glumly.

"Alright… I must go dears. Tell Ginny when she wakes up please. See you soon!"

"Bye…" They all called back as Harry hung up the phone.

"Great know we can tell Mr. Mrs. Weasly." Hermione said. Ron looked down and started twiddling his thumbs again. " I told you…" Hermione whispered to Malfoy.

Ginny walked down the stairs and sat next to Harry. "Merry Christmas everyone. Where's Draco?" She asked.

"Picking out the engagement ring. It's my Christmas present." Hermione explained.

"Oh that's wonderful. Want to exchange gifts now Harry?" He nodded and they both grabbed their presents. "You first." Harry said, nudging Ginny in the side. He handed her a small box. She unwrapped it and opened up a velvet box, which inside held a silver necklace. The heart hanging off it changed colours from Red, to pink, to white, to black and to purple. "Oh thank you honey!" Ginny kissed him on the lips and handed him his present.

Harry looked at it confused. "It's a soother with a picture of us on it." He laughed. Hermione understood what Ginny meant. "What does it mean."

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny smiled.

"Really?" He said surprised and excitedly. "Oh that's great!" He gave her a hug and Ron smiled.

"Looks like everyone is settling down." Ron forced a smile.

Just then Draco opened the door with the Weasly's behind him. "Hey!" Ginny ran up to them. "I didn't know you were coming!"

Mrs. Weasly looked confused. "Ron!"

"Oh sorry… I forgot." He laughed. After a round of hugs and kisses they all sat down. Ron with his parents, Harry with Ginny, and Draco with Hermione.

"Well catch us up… how is everyone?" Mr. Weasly asked.

"Fantastic!" Ron joked.

"We have some news actually." Hermione butted in. "Draco and I are going to get married!"

Mrs. Weasly's face brightened up. "Oh well good for you! I knew it was going to happen!" She gave them hugs and Ginny then tapped her mom on the shoulder.

"I'm pregnant!" She smiled and bounced up and down on the couch.

Ginny hugged her parents and Harry blushed. He looked over at Draco. "Nice…" Draco joked giving Harry thumbs up.

"Boy or girl?" Ron wondered.

The question hadn't come to anyone's minds. "Girl!" Ginny squealed. Then a whole bunch of questions entered her head. "I have no idea what to name her." She added.

They sat in the living room talking until the Weasly's had to leave. In the afternoon, Ginny and Hermione went shopping for the wedding.

Harry and Draco were alone in the house. Ron went with his parents. "Congratulations." Draco said.

"You too." Harry smiled.

"Listen… Hermione is asking Ginny to be her maid of honour. Would you mind being my best man?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Harry answered.

"What about Ron? I don't even know if he will be comfortable coming. I don't care if he does. But I told 'Mione that she should tell him."

"Good idea."

Hermione and Draco walked home that night. It is a 10 minute drive, it was about a 45 minute long walk. "Tomorrow when Ginny and I try on wedding gowns I'm going to stop by the Weasly's and tell Ron." Hermione explained. Draco nodded. They walked hand in hand to their house and went to sleep.


	4. With Weasly's Come Trouble

"We want you to come…" Hermione said. She sat in the Weasly living room with Ron across from her. "Please…"

"Of course I will come. What would make you think I wouldn't?" Ron looked at Hermione's expression. "Never mind."

"We haven't set a date but we will tell you when we have." Hermione explained.

"Ok… I will be there." He forced a smile on his face. Hermione felt guilty. But she shouldn't have. Ron and Hermione broke up in their 7th year at hogwarts. Ron asked her out after their 5th year (A/N: re-writing the book and how everything worked out). For 2 years they had a healthy, happy relationship. But Hermione came into the Gryffindor common room one day to see a letter from Fleur the table. '_I really hope we can have lunch sometime… love Fleur.' _Hermione sat up crying the whole night. She told Ginny and Ginny scolded Ron. That led to a fight between him and Hermione. '_Nothing happened she's just a friend!' _He would say. '_She said she loved you!' _Hermione would cry back. At the time they were dating, Hermione was still with Draco. But to avoid confusion in why Hermione would say no, Draco said she should say yes. Hermione did have feelings for Ron, but not as strong as the ones for Malfoy. She didn't talk to Ron for a long time. When Ron did find out her and Draco were dating the same time they were, he was mad and embarrassed.

"Great…" Ron still looked upset. "Come on." Hermione stood out and held out her arms. Ron gave her a hug and Hermione smiled. But she felt Ron's hands moving slowly down her back. She heard him smell her hair. She pulled away and smiled "I better go." Hermione left the house and Ron fell on the couch

"Bloody hell…" He sat pondering about her.

Hermione made her way to Ginny's and knocked fiercely at the door. Ginny opened it and Hermione sat her down on the couch. "Ron can not come to the wedding. But I can't tell him that YOU TELL HIM!"

"What?" Ginny shook her head. "No idea what you just said."

"Err… I told Ron. Then I felt bad for him so I gave him a hug."

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled.

"I know… so while I hugged him he moved his hands down my back." Hermione rocked back and forth shaking her hands and biting her nails.

"Then…" Ginny wondered.

"I pushed away and left!" She explained.

Ginny slapped her leg and pointed at Hermione. "Good for you 'mione!" She said.

"NO NOT GOOD! If Draco found out he'd kill him. I think he still likes me!" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Pfft well duh!" Ginny yelled. (A/N: no idea how to spell Pfft so that was my best try)

"I know but I can't just un-invite him." They sat in confused silence.

"Just let him come and what happens will happen." Explained Ginny. She gave Hermione a hug. Jokingly she moved her hands down her back.

"Ugh… Ginny!" Hermione stomped out of the house with Ginny dying with laughter behind her.

At home Draco was writing a list of who to invite. "Hi honey." She kissed him and sat down with him. "Who do you have so far?"

Hermione read the list. Harry, Ginny, Ron, The Weasly's (all of them!), Hermione's parents, a few friends from school… "Professor McGonagall?" Hermione wondered.

"She heard the news and said she would be 'delighted' to come." Draco laughed.

Hermione read on. Hagrid, Neville, and a few more friends. "Sounds great. I think I'm going to go to bed though." Hermione gave Draco a kiss and headed upstairs. He later joined her.

Late in the night, the front door squeaked open. A red haired boy tiptoed inside. He dropped a letter on the counter and turned around.

Hermione headed down the stairs with a wand in her hand. She flicked on the light and Ron jumped. "WEASLY!" She scolded.

"Hermione… I'm sorry. I just came to drop this off." Ron stumbled and thrusted the letter into Hermione's hand. "I- I'll go now."

Hermione stood dumbfounded in the doorway. She opened the letter.

'_Hermione…_

_Little of an awkward moment before._

_I apologize…  
Actually Ginny is making me but I would have anyway.'_

'Ginny just can't keep her mouth shut.' Hermione thought.

'_I really am sorry… and embarrassed._

_It's just that it's you_

_And it is hard for me to see you with him_

_I hated him before I knew about you  
it was harder knowing you were double dating.  
I shouldn't go into that._

_I'm just sorry and hope you can forgive me.  
Congratulations by the way. I truly mean it._

_Ron Weasly'_

Hermione threw the letter in the trash and fell onto the couch. She hated seeing Ron so upset. But it was his fault. She was happy now and she shouldn't not be because of him.

"Hermione?" Draco came down the stairs. "Is everything ok?"

She nodded and waved him over. He sat on the couch yawning. Hermione wrapped herself around him as he kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you to." She answered.


	5. The Perfect Place

"You can't wear that it's awful." Ginny cried. She sat on the bench in the Bridal shop while Hermione sighed and walked back into the change room.

"Don't be so rude Ginny." Mrs. Weasly scolded. (A/N there is an e in there where she scolded Ginny… did it show up?) "She looks beautiful in every dress."

"Yes mum but we want a dress which makes Draco cry." Ginny laughed.

"Umm… I'm a little confused in here!" Hermione called. Ginny got up and knocked on the door. "Come in Gin." Hermione said.

Ginny walked in almost as confused as Hermione. She bottom half of the dress was on. It was satin silk and had a train. The top half was criss-crossed over and was difficult to put on. "Ok hold on." Ginny slipped Hermione's arms in and tied up the back. The back was bare besides the ties going down to her waist. The front had 2 pieces that crossed over and showed Hermione's stomach. "We must show mum. This is gorgeous."

Hermione walked out and Mrs. Weasley gasped. "It's absolutely wonderful." Hermione spun and Ginny smiled. "Do you think it is it dear?"

"I think so." Hermione smiled. "Yes… I think it is."

Hermione got home and rushed to stuff hr new dress in her cabinet. Draco smiled at her. "What's that?"

"Oh it's my wedding dress don't look!" Hermione laughed. She gave him a kiss. "I talked to Ron."

"You did?" He answered confused.

"Yeah. He's going to come to the wedding." She didn't bother telling him about the incident. He's better off not knowing. (A/N: I was going to make it where she told him but I didn't.)

"Good… I'm happy he can come. Harry suggested a great place to do the wedding." Draco explained.

"Really?" Hermione hugged him and rested her head on his chest. "How much?"

"Free." He said. She looked at him confused.

"Free?" He nodded. "Really? Can I see it?" She asked.

"Sure. But I want it to be a surprise so you can't open you're eyes the whole way." She nodded.

They headed out to their Car and Hermione had a cloth around her eyes. Draco headed up a single road. They headed up a huge hill and drove for about 20 minutes. "Ok… I'll help you out." He grabbed her hands and helped her step out of the car. Together they walked hand in hand. Harry waited up with Ginny. They had set up the isle and an arch. The arch was filled with all kinds of flowers.

"1…"

"2…"

"3!" Hermione opened her eyes. They were at their rock. The rock was decorated and they would be able to see far down below. "I can see our house." Hermione laughed. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Thank you…" She gave Draco a hug and a kiss as her tears finally trickled down her face.

"Hey don't thank me… it was Harry's idea." Hermione ran over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Uh… no problem 'mione." Harry patted her back and smiled at her. Hermione looked over at Ginny. She was bawling her eyes out.

"Awe… Ginny!" Hermione gave her a hug. Harry and Draco laughed at them.

"Shut up…" Ginny joked.

Hermione walked back over to Draco and they looked over the cliff. "It's the perfect place." She said.

Ginny and Harry hugged eachother. "Great work hun…" Ginny gave him a kiss and a high five.

A/N: Ok there you go chapter 5… I know Ginny and Harry showed up kind of randomly up on the cliff but oh well. Chapter 6 is coming soon but I have a lot of stuff to do.

I have to organize my account  
I have to check out my c2 community  
But it will be coming soon I promise  
OH 1 more thing… any suggestions on what to name the baby? I can't decide if I like one I will put your name on recognition:) just message me


	6. Baby Names

A/N: Thanks to MioneRox who gave me ideas that led me to the baby name! And also I used her ideas in the ones that I didn't call the baby. Thanks!

Ginny took another sip of her cocoa. And placed the cup on the table. Hermione put a coaster on it and Ginny laughed. "So… baby names!"

"Yeah! What do you have? I have a few." Hermione said.

"Umm… I thought of a few. Liza, Kimberly, Beverly, Arenia." Ginny listed off a few off the top of her head. "I don't know I'm thinking of names that go with Potter."

"Not much does…" Hermione said. "Liza Potter, Kimberly Potter ooh I like that!" She thought some more. "Beverly Potter, Arenia Potter."

"I like Arenia. Maybe a middle name. Something Arenia Potter." Ginny thought.

"Have you talked to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He said I get to name the girl and if we have a boy he will name it." Ginny said.

"Ooh… another huh?" Hermione leaned back "Little Ginny Weasley-"

"Potter." Ginny corrected.

"Potter…" Hermione laughed. "I wonder what you would be like as a mother…"

"_Mum! Eric hit me again!" Arenia called._

"_Oh shush up. You're fine." Ginny called._

"_I'm home." Harry said from the front door._

_Ginny threw him an empty pack of cigarettes. "I'm out bye me more love yeah kiss kiss." Ginny blew him a kiss._

"Well?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her and smiled. "Lovely." She laughed. "You're letting Harry choose your son's name?"

"Of course. It's fair." Ginny answered.

"Oh bloody hell. He's going to name him something stupid like Reynaldo or Steve." Hermione joked. Ginny smiled and laughed at her. (A/N: Sorry if you or someone you know is named Steve or Reynaldo lol)

"Harry wouldn't do that. He would think of a really thoughtful name like… Dylan or Sirius." Ginny laughed at herself.

"Unlike you." Joked Hermione.

Ginny stood up and wagged her finger. "Hey it's hard! Just wait until you have kids."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Mum you're wrong. It's 145837583 not 14987482." Albert called._

"_Oh I am never wrong!"_

"_Yes you are!" Albert and Cynthia called at once. (A/N: I have nothing against Cynthia I just used it.)_

Ginny sat laughing while Hermione protested. "I bet Harry would think of a name in a second. He would probably name it James or something."

Ginny widened her eyes. "Hermione you stupid brilliant child!" She ran out the door and started her car.

"Bye?" Hermione called confused.

Ginny burst through the door of her house and sat in between Harry and Draco. "Sorry boys can I have a moment Draco?"

"Sure… I'll just come back tomorrow." Draco got off the couch. "See yeah."

"Yeah bye…" Ginny called. She turned to Harry and tapped his knee smiling.

"What's up honey?" He asked.

"I have the name. It is THE name." Ginny bounced up and down smiling. Harry grabbed her hand.

"Shoot…" Harry said.

"Ok… Hermione gave me the idea. We were brainstorming and she said something that she didn't realize she said and I got it. I can't believe I never thought of it before." Ginny grabbed a breath of air. (A/N: I know that's a long sentence it is supposed to be.)

"Ginny… Sweetie?" She nodded. "I don't care." He laughed. She giggled with him.

"Ok…" She grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on her small bump. "That in there?" She said.

"Mhm…" Harry answered.

"That is Lily Arenia Potter." Ginny smiled and Harry looked close to tears. "You like?"

"I love…" Harry gave Ginny a hug. She pulled away with the huge smile still stuck on her face.

"Aren't I brilliant?" She laughed.

"Why do you think I married you?" Harry joked.

"Oh shut up!" Ginny gave him a kiss and they smiled.

"My mom would be proud."

……………….

A/N: There… you like? It came to me I thought it was perfect. Was going to make it a cliffie but I'd rather not make you hate me lol.

YOU LIKE? R&R! I want to know!


	7. The Parties

_Bachelor Party_

"Come on you have to!"

"I can't…" Draco repeated.

"It will be fun." Harry assured.

Draco thought. "It would be wrong!" Draco sat in the nightclub with Harry, Ron and all of the Weasley boys. "Come on have some fun tonight Draco!" George and Fred called.

Draco laughed as they ran up to two girls. "You two are married!" He called after them. They shooed him away. He rolled his eyes. The music started playing and Draco buried his hands in his face. "This is so humiliating!"

"This song is dedicated to the bachelor!" The d.j called.

Harry laughed and smiled. "You're married to Potter!"

"Ginny is probably having a great time." Harry looked around. "Where the hell is Ron?"

_Bachelorette Party_

Hermione laughed as Ginny got on the dance floor all by herself. _Is that good for a pregnant women_? She thought to herself. She couldn't keep her mind off of Draco. To tell the truth she was worried about what Draco was doing. She scolded Ginny for even mentioning the idea.

Just as Hermione was about to dance she felt someone tugging at her. She disappeared into the back. She flipped around to see him and gasp.

"Ronald what the hell are you doing here!" Hermione asked. "Are you sick of seeing all the hot naked women dance already? Or did you come here to see the men?"

"Hermione!"

"Well then what?" She yelled.

"I thought we could talk."

"Oh I can talk I'm talking right now I just don't want to talk to you!" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't leave!" He said.

"I'm not…" She became confused.

"I mean don't leave me."

"I'm… not?" Hermione thought for a second.

"Don't go with Draco." Ron explained.

"Oh." Hermione clued in to what Ron just said. She pulled her arm away from his grip. "No! I love him and he loves me!"

"Stop kidding yourself!"

"I'm not!" Hermione was afraid of being heard. "Stop kidding yourself Weasley we are over!"

Ginny burst from around the corner. "Ron!" He gave an embarrassed look. Hermione turned around and brushed by Ginny.

"Get your awful brother out of my face." With that she left and Ginny stood staring at Ron crossing her arms. "Ron what the bloody hell did you do! You said you would get over her!"

"It's kind of hard Ginny. She's to bloody perfect!" Ginny left her brother in disgust as he stood by himself in the back of the club. "Malfoy's going to bloody kill me." He mumbled.

_Bachelor Party_

"Do I really have to do this? Harry you can understand you're married!" Draco called.

"To bad for you!" Harry laughed.

"You mean to bad for both of you." Fred called. "You're joining him Potter." Fred laughed.

"What? You've got to be joking. I'm married to your sister!" Harry called.

"She won't mind!" Fred called.

"Good job Malfoy." Harry mumbled.

"This was Ginny's idea." Draco answered. They stared at eachother and then lights lined the runway.

Draco's worst fears had really come to life. As Harry sat laughing at him, Draco raised his fists.

"Drakie!" Draco shuddered and put his head in his hand. "I'm going to kill your wife when I get home.

Harry wasn't sure if he was joking.

_Bachelorette Party_

Hermione danced to take her mind off of Ron. But she couldn't, she was to mad at him. Ginny helped all she could. Hermione thanked her but still felt terrible.

Hermione's pocket buzzed. She picked up her phone. "HELLO?" She yelled. The music blasted in her ears.

"Hermione? You are never going to believe, who showed up here today." George laughed.

"Who?" Hermione fell to the floor dying of laughter. Ginny joined her on the floor. "What is so funny." Ginny stared at Hermione and busted out laughing.

Soon the whole club was raging with laughter. It sure took Hermione's mind off of Ron, who had drove back to the bachelor party to see what was so funny.

_Bachelor Party_

Ron came into the club with everyone laughing except for Draco, who had a familiar girl straddling him. Ron looked at Fred who's face was redder then his hair.

"What's the matter Drakie?" Another roar of laughter. Draco's face was beat red and he was trying so hard not to laugh.

Ron finally realized who the girl was straddling him. He started to laugh. Like Hermione, he forgot about everything else. He leaned onto George and started crying so hard with laughter.

"Why is everyone laughing?" She asked.

"PANSY YOU SUCK!" Fred called. Draco started laughing hysterically and Pansy slapped his cheek. Everyone suddenly fell silent. Draco was shocked but still let out the softest laugh ever heard.

Pansy pulled Draco into a private room. As the door shut, everyone resumed laughing. Harry wiped a tear from his eye after falling off of his chair.

"What is so funny?" Pansy asked. "I demand an answer."

Draco stopped laughing for a second. "You caught me at the worst time." He laughed.

"Why? I heard you are at Harry's bachelor party." She said.

"No… Harry is at MY bachelor party." He explained.

"WHAT? Who are you marrying?" She screamed.

"Granger…" He regretted saying that.

"YOU'RE MARRYING THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD?" Draco grabbed her arm and squeezed it hard. "Oww."

"Don't you call her that Pansy." He left the room and everyone stared at him. They didn't laugh or say anything to him. He slowly sat back down beside Harry and looked at him.

A smile creeped up onto both of there faces. At the same time they laughed which caused everyone else to. "BEST PARTY EVER!" Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Bachelorette Party_

Hermione had gotten over her laughter and went into the bathroom to freshen up. As she got out, she spotted a familiar face backstage. She sneaked into the room and gasped.

"BLAISE?"

He turned around. It was a little of an awkward moment. He was only wearing tight short shorts. "Granger? What are you doing here?"

"It's my Bachelorette party." She mumbled to him.

"Congratulations. Who's the lucky guy?"

She stared at him and started to laugh. "You wouldn't know in a million guesses."

"It's Draco isn't it."

She gasped in shock. "How'd you know?"

"I sense these things." He answered. "I think I might get someone to cover for me."

"No you should come out. WAY more funny." She laughed. "Nice to see you Blaise." She took a look at him once more and left.

"Ginny! You are going to pee your pants." Hermione laughed. Just then Blaise appeared from behind and Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Oh my god you're right." Ginny ran to the bathroom and Hermione laughed at her.

She danced with her friends and even danced with Blaise to entertain them. Ginny could not stop laughing everytime she saw them.

_Later_

Hermione walked into the door to see Draco lying on the couch with a cloth over his head. She laughed as she leaned over and kissed him.

Before he could say anything, she spoke. "Pansy?" He laughed and she sat beside him. "I have a better story. So… I go out of the bathroom and see someone familiar behind the stage. I go and see of course, Blaise Zabini."

"NO WAY!" Draco yelled.

"Yes way. After he did his thing I told him about Pansy and then he asked when the wedding was. I told him March 3rd and decided to invite him."

"Great…"

"You didn't invite Pansy did you?" Draco laughed and shook his head. Hermione gave him another kiss before heading over to the stairs. She turned back to him. "Are you coming up to bed?" She said childishly. He smirked and quickly jumped off the couch. As he walked up behind her she pushed her finger in his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face young man."

The next morning Hermione awoke to sunshine and birds singing. She stretched out of the bed and rolled over. She put her arm on her fiancé and he kissed her. "Morning." He yawned.

"Morning. Do you want some breakfast? I'll bring it to you in bed." Hermione got up without an answer. She threw on an oversize sweater and headed downstairs.

As she poured the eggs into a pan she swirled her wand and watched it cook itself. Humming to herself she reached up to grab two glasses for juice.

Of course, Ron ran through the door. Hermione's sweater was hitting her just below her bum and she saw Ron burst threw the door.

"Ron…" She whispered. She pulled the sweater down and he shielded his eyes.

"Sorry!"

"Ron!"

"Sorry I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"Then knock."

"Hermione? Is everything ok?"

She glared at Ron. "Yes honey I'll be up in a minute."

"Hurry up I miss you!" Draco called down.

"Oh god." Ron whispered.

"Shove it Weasley. Why are you here in the first place Ronald?" Hermione organized the plate while listening to Ron.

"Because I need to talk."

"You always need to talk Ron." Hermione sighed.

"No it's important." He urged.

Hermione slammed the plate down. She pushed her finger into Ron's face. "Listen Weasley, I do not need this right now. You have already ruined Draco's perfect morning and mine and I am tired of it. You almost ruined my Bachelorette party and you need to stop! I love you as a friend and that is it! No more then I love Harry but no less. You are my friend and I need you at this point in my life. Now I love Draco so much and you can not change that now stop your childish games and grow up! We are both adults, and I am getting married. I have had it with you and your ways. I don't want you in my house Weasley. Leave, me, alone!" She scolded.

Ron had nothing to say. Hermione went to take the tray up to Draco when Ron grabbed her waist. Hermione dropped the tray off food on the ground as Ron started to kiss her. "WEASLEY!" Hermione managed to scream. "GET OFF OF ME!" She pushed her head away from Ron. "DRACO!"

"Hermione?" He ran down the stairs as fast as possible. Draco caught Hermione and Ron mid-kiss. As Ron looked at Malfoy, Hermione pushed him to the ground. She cried and fell to the floor by the plate of food.

Draco grabbed Ron by the neck and pushed him hardly against the door. "I do not want you at this wedding you got that Weasley? You stay away from my house, and stay away from Hermione. You are not welcome here and if I see you again you'll never see anything in your life." Draco threw Ron outside and shut the door. He looked back at Hermione. "Honey…" He sat on the floor with Hermione's head in his shoulder. The tears fell into his lap. He rubbed her back and cradled her in his arms.

"I hate him… he just came in and then he kissed me and he wouldn't stop! I couldn't get him off…" Hermione cried. She pushed her head into Draco's neck and he hugged her hard. "I never want to see Ron again!" She yelled.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Hopefully now we won't." He answered


	8. Ginny Keep Quiet

Ginny sat with Hermione in her living room sipping a glass of milk. "So I'm confused. You walked downstairs in an oversize sweater ONLY to make the breakfast. Ron came in, you told him to-"

"Piss off." Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah… so then he decided to…kiss you, and Draco came downstairs and acted like he was back in school?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, pushing back tears from her eyes.

"Pretty much. It was so disgusting Ginny how are you related to that git?" Hermione ranted. "I mean you are so nice and caring and he is such a child. Like when he ruined the Yule ball." She sighed.

"You mean, he ruined your Yule Ball. Not like you should care since you didn't even end up going with Draco." Ginny explained.

"Yeah… but think if I really liked Viktor Ron still would have done the same thing." Hermione answered. Ginny sat in silence as Hermione sat twiddling her thumbs.

"Ron does the same thing." Ginny randomly spoke.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Twiddles his thumbs it drives me mad." Hermione stopped immediately. "Sorry." Ginny said.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Ginny answered.

"GINNY? WHAT DID YOU DO TO RONALD?" Ginny took the phone away from her ear.

"Mum your yelling again."

"I AM? Oh how 'bout now?" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Better." Ginny laughed.

"Anyway Ginny dear what did you do to Ronald he's totally shook up and pale." She asked.

"Why don't you ask him what he did to Hermione?" She scolded.

"GINNY CAN'T YOU EVER KEEP YOUR BLOODY MOUTH SHUT?" Hermione scream at her.

Ginny looked at her confused. "What do you mean Ginny?"

"He tried to kiss Hermione this morning." She spilled.

"GINNY!" Hermione threw her hands in the air. Ginny looked at her confused. "Hello!" Hermione yelled.

"Shh!" Ginny whispered. "Mum? Mum? Are you there?"

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"She's scolding Ron." Ginny explained.

"Ginny, Ron says you need to shut your mouth." Mrs. Weasley laughed. "But what happened how did she get him off? Ronald's pretty strong now a days."

"1. Ron is not strong. 2. Draco had to throw him out." Ginny put her hand over her mouth and stomped her foot. "I might as bloody well continue she already knows most of it." She said to Hermione.

"Ugh whatever." Hermione gave in. There is no beating Ginny in an argument.

"He did? Well good for bloody Malfoy he's finally worth something!"

"MUM!" Ginny screamed. Hermione looked at her confused. "Nothing…" Ginny answered and smiled.

"Ginny… I want to here the whole story from you and Hermione. RONALD YOU DON'T BLOODY MOVE! toodles dear!"

Ginny slowly put down the phone and turned to Hermione. She looked up and smiled. "Funny story…" Ginny started.

"You're mum's coming isn't she." Hermione guessed. Ginny gasped. "Now how did you know that?" She yelled. Hermione laughed. "Whenever you here bad news you do this thing where you push your tongue to the side of your mouth. Un-mistakable." Hermione laughed. "Shush up 'mione." Ginny laughed.

Soon Hermione told the whole story to Mrs. Weasley when she came through he door. "Ginny you suck at listening dear. You got the whole story wrong."

"I did not!" Ginny argued.

"Oh well. Now Hermione, what were you doing when Ron came in?"

"Making breakfast. Well, I was actually reaching up for two glasses." She corrected.

"Mhm… what were you wearing dear?" Hermione gave a fake laugh and scratched her head.

"Umm… a sweater. Well it was a really big sweater in came down to almost my knees…ish." Hermione added.

"Why were you wearing that don't you have pyjama's no wonder Ron was nervous he so your bum!"

"Mum…" Ginny whispered. "No…" She added with a laugh.

"Hermione dear why were you wearing a sweater so bloody late in the afternoon?"

"Morning…" Ginny corrected.

Hermione laughed and twiddled her thumbs. She looked at Ginny and stopped. Rubbing he hands she opened her mouth. "It was the fastest thing I could find…" Hermione mumbled.

Ginny burst out laughing and Hermione gave her a glaring look. Ginny slapped her hand on her knee and wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh that's just another way for saying they-"

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled. Ginny closed her mouth and Hermione put her head in her knees.

"Oh don't worry Hermione it's perfectly normal I don't care. In fact,"

"MOM DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Ginny screamed. Her hands were out in front of her mum and this time Hermione was laughing.

"Oh well… maybe next time. Anyway I better go. Lovely chat. I have to go home and kill your brother Ginny. Cheerio." Mrs. Weasley joked. She left the house and Hermione slapped Ginny softly on the cheek.

"I would have hit you harder but you are carrying my best friends baby." She said. "Why did you have to tell her! I'm SO embarrassed." Hermione screamed.

"I'm so sorry I swear!"

"You're laughing!"

Ginny stopped laughing. "I know it just slipped she would have figured out eventually."

"I don't think so. You didn't…"

"Yeah but you told me." Ginny corrected.

Harry and Draco came into the room. "We saw your mum drive by Ginny. What'd you talk about?" Draco asked.

"Oh just the whole Ronald thing."

Hermione didn't even scream this time. "Ginny… you are so close to being kicked out of my house right now."

"Why?"

"What Ronald thing?" Harry asked.

"Oh…" Ginny said. "Just a little kissing incident. OH SHOOT!" Ginny said covering her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever…" Hermione mumbled. "It's just… Ron kissed me this morning. He wouldn't get off and so Draco threw him out and he is not aloud at our wedding."

"Or in our house." Draco corrected. He sat down next to Hermione. Ginny moved over to the couch to sit with Harry.

"That sucks. For you I mean not him. He's not him bloody self any more since Fleur left him." Harry said.

"OH that reminds me." Hermione turned to Draco. "Fleur called and said she heard about the engagement. She's coming into town next week, just in time for the baby shower and the wedding."

"Great. Don't tell Ron?" Draco asked.

"No… she said she didn't want to talk to him." She explained.

"We better take off and leave you to alone." Ginny winked.

"Ginny shut up." Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

"Yeah we better go." Harry pulled Ginny up and her growing bump. She was now 5 months along. At Christmas she was already three. Now at mid-February her bump was growing bigger.

Home alone Draco and Hermione sat working out the seating plan for their wedding. They moved the wedding date to March 30th because they had so much to do.

"I'm sorry about the whole Ron thing." Draco said.

"It wasn't your fault." She said.

"I'm still sorry for it." Hermione smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"You would not believe, what Ginny told her mum." Hermione laughed.

Draco sighed and leaned back on the couch. "The Ron thing."

"Worse…" Hermione said. Draco looked at her confused. "I'm not kidding she told her something worse then the Ron thing."

Draco thought for a minute. "Oh the fact you wear only wearing a sweater?"

"Yeah but something else to." Hermione was so close to laughing. "You seriously don't know?" He shook his head.

"I seriously do not know what the bloody hell you are talking about Granger." He laughed.

She almost gave in. But then she kissed him and looked him straight in the eye. Draco's jaw dropped to the floor. "You have got to be kidding me." He yelled.

"I swear on our marriage, she told her."

"WHY?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged and sighed. "I have no idea. She says everything. Ginny just can't keep quiet."

"Well I knew that but I thought she had some self control. Who would tell anyone that."

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"Wait… how did Ginny even know?" Hermione lost all expression in her face. She pushed her tongue to the side of her mouth. "Funny story…" She laughed.

"You told her!"

"Well yeah! We tell each other everything…"

"There's the problem! Ginny wouldn't tell if she had nothing to tell." Draco laughed at Hermione.

Hermione gave him a kiss. He pushed her away jokingly. "You're not getting away that easily." Draco laughed. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" He headed upstairs with Hermione sitting on the couch shocked.

"Hey you're not going up there without me!" She called and ran upstairs after him. Hermione shut the bedroom door behind them.

Ron stood outside the house. Ever since Ginny and Harry left he stood at the door. Standing there, he did not knock for a few minutes. '_Ron, it is not that hard to knock on a door. You are just going to apologize.' _When he did finally knock, no one answered and he sighed. He tried knocking again but still no answer. "They are still bloody mad." Ron was determined that he would go to the wedding. He really did want to go. But as no one answered the door, he walked down the steps and left for home.


	9. Fleur Arrives

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry sat in the Malfoy house. The 4 friends sat together talking waiting for Fleur to come. "I really feel bad about not telling Ron." Harry said.

"I don't." Hermione answered. "I'm quite glad he isn't over here right now." She said.

A loud knock on the door startled them all. Hermione got up and opened the door. She slammed the door back and leaned against it.

"Hermione let me in!" Ron yelled. "This is really important."

Draco clenched his fists, Ginny had her hand over her mouth. "If you don't let him in he will see Fleur!" Harry whispered. Hermione slowly let him in and shut the door.

"I need to talk." He said.

"Are you going to grope me again Weasley?" Hermione asked worried.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me Fleur was coming?" They went silent.

"Well I guess we could have left him outside it wouldn't have mattered." Ginny said.

"Not the time Ginny. Seriously! Why didn't you tell me? DO you want me to be bloody miserable?"

"Yes." Hermione answered. "And to let you know we didn't tell you because she asked us not to now leave my house now Weasley."

"You're not going to let me stay?" He asked.

"NO!" Draco answered. "Duh…"

"Fleur does not want to see you Ron. We're sorry…"

"You're sorry Potter. Not we, you." Hermione scolded.

A knock came on the door. "Ron you can leave through the back." Hermione opened the door anyway. "Hello Fleur… lovely to see you again!" She gave Fleur a hug.

"Fleur why the bloody hell didn't you want me to see you?"

"Ron?" She asked startled.

"Nice greeting huh?" Ginny whispered to Draco. He gave her a smirk and she laughed.

Hermione grabbed Fleur's bags and put them aside. She sat next to Ginny and Draco on the couch. Fleur stood next to Ron. "I said I didn't want him here." She said.

"Don't worry neither did we." Draco said.

"Come on guys don't shut me out!" Ron walked over to Ginny. "Come on Ginny I'm your brother."

"No… Ron Weasley is my brother. You are Ron Hermione-lover-groping-Perve Weasley." Ginny said.

"What?" Fleur asked confused. "Ron I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Why!"

"Because we are over ok! O-V-E-R over… Please Ron don't make this harder then it is." Fleur yelled.

Ron walked out of the house and slammed the door. As he did everyone flinched. Fleur turned to everyone and straightened out her dress. "Sorry about that."

"No worries… Come, come sit down. We'll have a chat and catch you up on things." Ginny said. Fleur sat down on the couch with Harry.

"So… wedding bells?"

"And baby bells." Corrected Hermione.

"Baby?" Fleur looked over at Ginny. "I knew you weren't just fat." She joked. "How far along?"

"5 months and a bit." Explained Ginny.

"Wait what did you call Ron? Uh… Ron Hermione-lover-groping-perve? What happened?" Asked Fleur.

"Well a week ago we had an incident. He kissed me and now we have un-invited him to the wedding. But, Fred said he was willing to take Ron's place."

"Oh… so who's doing what?" Fleur asked.

"Well, Ginny walks down with Harry obviously. You will walk down with George, Bill gets the honour of walking Professor McGonagall, and Fred is going to walk down with Cho." Hermione answered.

"Cho is coming? How wonderful I haven't seen her in years. How are the rest of the Weasley's by the way?" Fleur asked Ginny.

"Oh I'm fine." Ginny laughed. "Oh… they're just great."

Fleur smiled. "I was glad to come down here. It's lovely to be back near Hogwarts again."

"Yeah… we don't really care since it's right up the hill but…" Harry trailed off.

Fleur gasped and clapped her hands. "Hermione I must see your dress!"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Alright! I'll put it on and show you." As Fleur and Hermione got up, Hermione turned to Ginny. "Ginny I'll need some help."

Ginny laughed and got up. "Be back soon." Ginny grumbled.

"The wedding's getting close huh?" Harry said.

"Yeah… Hermione is totally jammed with stuff to do. Some of it isn't even the wedding! Fleur is going to help her plan the baby shower for Ginny, she has to make sure everyone gets here, and she has the stress Ron is putting on her." Draco explained.

Harry nodded. "For some reason… as much as I hate Ron for what he did, I feel bad. I don't know why. Maybe it's because he is my closest friend."

"Yeah… I understand." Draco said.

Upstairs 

Fleur gasped. "Hermione that is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen." Fleur smiled. "You look gorgeous… Malfoy is going to cry."

"That's what we are aiming for." Ginny laughed.

"I have a surprise for you. Well, not just for you two, it is a present for Cho and even McGonagall." Hermione pulled out 4 identical dresses but in 4 different colors. Baby blue, baby pink, baby green and soft yellow.

The dress was a strapless with two ties coming from the middle to tie around the neck. The top was beaded and the bottom was silky smooth and beaded at the bottom. "They are stunning!" Ginny cried.

"I know!" Hermione giggled. "Pick your colour." She said. (A/N: Canadian spelling of colour)

Ginny ran her fingers over the beads on the baby green dress. "This one is mine." She laughed and picked it up.

Fleur grabbed the blue one and a tear fell from her eye. "Thank you!" She gave Hermione a hug. "I think Cho will pick the pink dress."

"Yellow for the lady." Hermione folded the two remaining dresses and stowed the away. "I'm going to change."

Later, Downstairs… 

_"_Well Ginny and I better go. It is getting really late." Harry pulled Ginny up and they said good-bye.

"Well we should head off to bed. See you in the morning Fleur." Hermione and Draco headed upstairs.

As Fleur went to blow out the candles, a figure appeared outside. She grabbed her wand and was prepared to strike. Thrusting the door open her wand struck the face of Ron Weasley.

"Ron… go away." He pulled her into the darkness of the night.

"Fleur. Please don't leave me!"

"You only want me because you don't have anyone else Ron." His grip tightened on her arm. "Ron you've gone mad. Ron… RON please let go of me!" Fleur pushed her face away as Ron attempted a kiss.

With a flick of her wand he was forced backwards and crashed to the ground. Fleur tripped as she walked back towards the house.

"Fleur please!" Ron screamed.

Crying Fleur jumped into the house and locked the door. She sat against it trembling with fear as Ron hit the window. She ran upstairs into her room, putting all the thoughts of Ron in the back of her head. She now knew why Hermione was so scared.

CH 10


	10. The Baby Shower

"Please Hermione I want to see the dress again. Please pretty please?" Ginny begged.

Hermione stood tapping her foot and crossing her arms. "Come on Ginny you've seen it thousands of times. You'll get to see it in one week. I can't believe it is so close."

"Please Hermione?" Ginny begged. Hermione gave in and Ginny followed her up the stairs. Hermione changed in the bathroom while Ginny waited in the bedroom.

Hermione came out and spun one more time. Ginny stood in awe. "You look gorgeous everytime you put it on."

"I hope Draco likes it. You think he will?" Hermione asked all excited.

"Oh I don't care." Hermione looked confused as she stared at Ginny. She shook her head and stood in front of the full-length mirror.

"Thanks for helping me pick it out Ginny. And for helping put it on before. I finally know how."

"Ugh…so lucky." Hermione glared at Ginny confused.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off." Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and Hermione looked back in the mirror. "So… I'm very worried that Ron is going to show up at the wedding."

Ginny perked up. "Oh… I don't think he will." She said.

"Yes I hope not. But I still think he will. I mean the bloody nerve of that Weasley. I still do not understand how you two are related Ginny. He used to be so sweet and-" Hermione trailed off. She spun around to look at Ginny.

"What? Hermione are you ok?"

"I'm… fine?" Hermione questioned herself. Looking in the mirror again she held her breath. She cracked her fingers and suddenly became drowsy.

"Hermione? You don't look good. You need a cloth?' Ginny asked her.

She nodded no and returned staring into the mirror. She shook her head and took a breath. '_No way…' _She thought to herself. But as Hermione gazed into the mirror, she saw it again.

"Oh my god…" Hermione locked herself in the bathroom. She breathed heavily.

"Are you ok 'mione? Are you sure you don't need anything?" Ginny asked.

"No… I'm fine." She squeaked. '_Impossible…' _She thought again. To make sure, she came back outside. "Just a little dizzy that's all." She said.

But, as Hermione was sure she was seeing things, it happened again. She pressed her back against the wall and stared at Ginny. There, Ginny sat on Hermione's bed, twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh my god…" Hermione screamed. She ran into the bathroom to change first of all. She came out and stuffed the dress under her bed. As she looked up, Ginny sat twiddling her thumbs again. Pushing tears to the back of her eyes she motioned for Ginny to stand up.

"What?" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny can you leave please?" She acted calm. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her up. "Please Ginny just go."

"Hermione what is wrong you are scaring me?" Ginny said. Hermione pulled Ginny down the stairs talking to her the whole way.

As Hermione got to the door Ginny resisted. "Please Hermione can you take a breath? Ginny asked. "You are hyperventilating."

Hermione let go and took a breath. "Ginny will you please just go?"

"Hermione why?"

"Ginny please-"

"'Mione?"

"Ginny just can't you leave I have things to do." Hermione's voice tone rose louder.

"Hermione?"

"RON WEASLEY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Hermione finally screamed. She threw 'Ginny' out of the house and locked the door.

"Hermione let me talk to you."

"Ron why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I LOVE YOU!" Ron screamed.

"Ronald just leave me alone Draco will be home in a couple minutes. And what the bloody hell did you do with Ginny?"

"Polyjuice potion of course she's sleeping at home." Ron said.

Hermione regretted teaching Ron the potion. She looked at Ron through the peephole. He paced in front of the door wildly. "I don't care if Malfoy comes home I'll bloody knock him out."

"You couldn't do that if you tried Weasley!" Hermione yelled. "Ron just please leave me alone! Fleur is already creeped out by what you did last night." Hermione screamed.

It fell quiet outside. Hermione was scared to look through the peephole. As she was about to look the door flung open and Fleur and Draco walked through the door.

"Hermione… what are you doing?" She asked laughing.

"Uhh… I was about to check if you were coming." She lied. The three sat on the couch. "You might not want to be here for the baby shower Draco." Hermione said.

"Yeah I know… Harry and I are leaving when he drops Ginny off." He explained.

A few people arrived for the party in the next couple of minutes. Mrs. Weasley, Cho, Parvati, and Professor McGonagall all showed up within a few minutes of the person before them. Ginny came last. Harry and Draco left, Ginny was excited to get some baby presents.

"Hermione I want yours first." Ginny smiled. Hermione passed her a heavy package wrapped in silver paper with moving Snowmen. "I love the wrapping!" Ginny joked and everyone laughed. Inside was a pink photo album with pressed flowers on it. The photo pages were baby green with roses in the corners of them. "Awe 'mione it is so pretty! Thank you…"

Fleur got the baby girl two dresses and matching slippers. The penguins on the front danced around. Mrs. Weasley got Ginny a 'babies for dummies' book as a joke. She also got her 2 bottles for milk.

Cho bought a locket with a picture of Harry and Ginny inside of it. Ginny almost cried when she saw it. "She can wear it forever." Cho said to her. Parvati brought a huge bassinet with flowers that matched the book Hermione got. But Ginny really did cry when she saw the present Professor McGonagall got her. In the big box was a wand, a baby cloak, a Gryffindor robe and scarf. It all came in a package that she can carry around.

"She is a born Gryffindor." McGonagall smiled. Ginny felt tears fall from her face. On the robe was stitched '_in memory of Lilly Potter.'_

When the party ended Ginny, Fleur and Hermione sat in the living room with bundles of baby stuff. "To think tomorrow Draco has to live with Harry and Ginny has to live here until the wedding in 6 days." Fleur reminded.

"Yay…" Hermione joked. "I'm going to miss him."

"Awe 6 days? Suck it up wuss." Ginny laughed. "I mean… poor you to you need a cup of tea?"

Hermione gave a fake smile. "I had another encounter with Ron this morning. Her used Polyjuice potion to make himself like you Ginny."

"SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed pushing Hermione's leg.

"I swear. The only reason I found out was because he was twiddling his thumbs." Fleur's eyes stayed wide and she became nervous.

"Ugh my disgusting brother. I am ashamed really." Explained Ginny. "I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't told you I hated it when people twiddle their thumbs…" Thought Ginny.

_Ron kissed Hermione again. The potion wore off. He pushed her onto the bed and she screamed. Of course no one was home. No one would be home for at least an hour._

_Hermione tried to force Ron off. She cried as she felt his tongue in her mouth, and her dress being torn off. Hermione pushed with all her might to get him off. Surprisingly, he was strong._

_Disgusted she screamed and finally forced Ron to the floor. Before she could get up and out of the room, Ron was on her again. She fell weaker and soon was over powered._

_She cried as Ron slipped his tongue back in her mouth. But next thing she knew he was off her and A blonde haired boy punched him several times. Fleur gave Hermione a hug as they both cried until Draco forced Ron out of the house._

A/N: I added the flashback so you know what I could have wrote but didn't tee hee… you like? I posted a chapter on Christmas to make you guys happy (actually it's 2:23 a.m on Boxing Day.


	11. The Wedding

Hermione's POV

I saw the tears streaming down mum's eyes. I pushed mine back as I had already put on my makeup. All of us girls hugged and Professor McGonagall walked out in her dress. "You look lovely Hermione." She said to me. All I could do was smile.

"The wedding is almost here. We better leave now. Good luck 'mione." Ginny gave me a hug and a kiss and the girls filed out of my bridal suit. Not really much of a suit, but a tent with a bed and a mirror.

I paced around my suit twiddling my thumbs and breathing hard. 'W_here is dad? He should be here haven't they walked down the isle yet?' _I wondered.

I heard someone come into the tent and my heart pounded. I was about to get MARRIED. I took a deep breath and turned around in shock.

"Get out…" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Hermione wait… you are my best friend we have to talk."

"Ron if you were my best friend you wouldn't have come and ruined the single most important day of my life!" I screamed. I backed up in case. "Seriously Ron, now is not the time."

"Hermione you don't get it. I came to wish you a happy life with Malfoy. I am really honestly and truly happy for you. I just couldn't let you do this without you knowing that I am here for you." Taking a risk, I gave Ron a hug and he left my suit. Breathing steadily I smiled and felt relieved. The only reason I was nervous was because Ron wouldn't approve.

My dad walked in and we linked arms. I was so excited. He gave we a kiss and we boarded a carriage. It took us down a path from hogwarts and in a distance we saw the arch and the chairs. We drove closer and he blocked the window so everyone would be surprised. The carriage pulled to a halt. He stepped out first. I heard the music coming on and had a smile plastered on my face. I stepped out slowly and as I appeared out of the carriage I was blinded with photo's being taken.

I walked down the velvet carpet and as the flashes dimmed down behind me I saw Draco and he had the biggest smile on his face. His expression brought a tear to my eye. All my bridesmaids were crying even Professor.

As I left my dad Draco took my hand. I walked up to the arch and we faced each other. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this joyful occasion to bring Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger together. Draco, may you read your speech first?" The priest began.

"We had a lot of special moments at Hogwarts. No one was around to know them but they were great. We were truly the best couple, and it was very difficult to keep our relationship under wraps. But I think that because we did, we have brought ourselves closer together. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." A few tears dropped from my eyes but I wiped them away. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Like I said when you purposed… if someone told me our first year that we would be together, I never would have believed him. But once I got to know you I found you to be the best person I ever knew. You sacrificed so much for me and I love you for that. I spent a lot of time dreaming about this moment… and I somehow deep inside always knew the person I was staring at would be you." I said.

As Draco slipped the ring on my finger I stumbled to slip the ring on his. I was so excited I was shaking. He laughed when I finally got it on. "if anyone disapproves of this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

We both looked into the audience. Ron stood at the back but he shook his head and smiled. He sat down in an empty seat in the back. I turned to Draco and he smiled at me.

"It is my honour to announce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride." Draco grabbed my waist and everyone screamed as we kissed. Together we ran down the isle and into our carriage. Many carriages brought the guests into hogwarts. The reception was held in the great hall.

"Let me introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" We walked through the hall doors and everyone clapped. The lights dimmed and in the middle of the dance floor we had our first dance as a married couple.

I pressed my head into his shoulder as we slowly rocked back and forth. People slowly followed us onto the dance floor. Neville and Luna, Ginny and Harry, Fleur and Charlie, Hagrid and McGonagall.

Cho had brought Cedric to the wedding. We hadn't even thought of inviting him. (A/N: Cedric hadn't died in my version because I love him lol) They are so cute together. For the longest time Harry was jealous. But Ginny comforted him and that's how they got together.

Draco and I sat at the head table with Harry, Ginny, and even Ron. We had a fun time talking when we weren't dancing. But soon, it was time to throw the bouquet. All the girls bunched up near the front where the band was. I turned around and looked at my bouquet. It had white lilies and a few roses. It was so gorgeous. I closed my eyes and threw the bouquet over my head.

When I turned around Fleur stood holding the bouquet blushing. The guy's were next. Draco stood up and held his cuff. He threw it back and Fleur stood impatiently waiting to see who would catch it.

All the guys turned into the middle. Ron stood holding the cuff in his hand staring at it confused. He tried passing it off to Harry but he pushed it back. Ginny and I looked at eachother nervously. We expected the worse as Fleur walked over to get through her dance with Ron. But she smiled as she grabbed his hand. The guys went back to their seats and we watched as Ron and Fleur swung side by side.

I expected Fleur to be disgusted but her eyes had the sparkle she gets whenever she is happy. I smiled and leaned into Draco's shoulder. He kissed my forehead and smiled back. "At least they will be happy now." He said. "Good for Ron."

The rest of the night was bliss. I danced with Harry and Ginny danced with Draco for a few songs. "You are going to be a dad." I teased him.

I danced with many other people too. Hagrid (which was very difficult by the way), my dad, Harry, Neville, even Ron. Draco didn't mind. I let him dance with Ginny, Luna, Cho and Fleur.

At the end of the night Draco and I left in our carriage for our honeymoon. He said that where we were going was a private romantic island with a cabin all to ourselves.

We sat in our carriage kissing and as I looked into his eyes I realized that I was in a place in my life that I really want to be at. With the most perfect guy I could ever dream of.

The End


	12. Epilogue what came next?

**A/N: I am NOT good at epilogues but here it goes. It's just explaining what happened with Hermione and Draco, Harry and Ginny, and even Ron and Fleur…R&R please.**

Hermione and Draco…

_Hermione gave birth to 2 girls. The first of which was named Allie. Two years after giving birth to Allie she gave birth to another, which Draco named Tasha. (A/N: nothing special about those names I just chose them.)_

_The family lived together happily with constant visits from Harry, Ginny, and their 4 kids Lily, Andrew, Jewel, and Evan. Hermione died in a car accident at the age of 54. Draco did not re-marry but lived alone in his house until he past away at the age of 67. Tasha was married twice. The first time the married at 19 and then divorced a year later. She then married her crush from school and they lived happily ever after with 5 children._

Ginny and Harry…

_Ginny and Harry's lives were based around their children. Each 1-year apart the kids attended Hogwarts and graduated with high grades. Their oldest son Andrew married Allie when they were in their mid twenties. They had 3 children, two boys and a girl. Lily married at a young age of 18 with 1 child, while Jewel married at the age of 34 having 6 children. Evan was the only Potter who didn't marry. He aided his parents until they died._

_Lily had 1 son, Max, Jewel had 1 daughter Trina. Andrew and Lily had twin girls Alex and Hannah and 1 boy Jack. Each of their kids married and had 1 child each._

Ron and Fleur…

_Ron and Fleur did eventually get married. They had a whole bunch of kids, 14 in total. 5 boys and 9 girls. In order of age they were: Henry, Marcia, Dawn, Paul, Alice and Sarah (twins), Ken, Janice, Kendra, Rachel, Jim, and Lyndsay, Mark and Nancy (triplets) All of them married and Fleur and Ron were now grandparents of 37 children. They died surrounded by ALL of their kids._

**There did you like? It wasn't detailed just an outline of how the three couple's lives turned out.  
I always picture Ron and Fleur with a bunch of kids. I almost ran out of names**

R&R please! Sorry no sequel coming, this is it.


End file.
